Handkerchiefs have long been displayed in the top pocket of a men's jacket and when used in this manner, the handkerchief is referred to as a pocket handkerchief or pocket square. The handkerchief not only can serve a practical purpose but it also serves as a visible fashion item. Over time, a wide variety of different ways to fold the pocket square have been developed, ranging from the austere to the flamboyant.
While there are many different pocket squares on the market, there is a need for a pocket square that provides multiple wear options to allow wear with many different clothing fabrics, color schemes, etc.